


Small Treats

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [49]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt treats Techie to small morsels





	Small Treats

Matt smiled as he picked up a small piece of cake, holding it between two fingers. "Here," he said, holding it out to Techie, letting it brush against his lips.

Techie laughed, blushing a little at how gentle and soft Matt was being with him. "Matt..."

"Just one piece?"

He opened his mouth slowly, taking it gently into his mouth. He locked eyes with Matt, sucking on his fingers briefly before pulling back to enjoy the cake morsel he had been offered. "S'good!"

"Told you so," Matt said with a nod. He kissed the corner of his mouth before choosing another piece, feeding him again.


End file.
